<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything will be okay - Sal x Reader by I_Simp_4_Sharp_Teeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594439">Everything will be okay - Sal x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Simp_4_Sharp_Teeth/pseuds/I_Simp_4_Sharp_Teeth'>I_Simp_4_Sharp_Teeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Teen Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Simp_4_Sharp_Teeth/pseuds/I_Simp_4_Sharp_Teeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sal both have built up trama and you two help each other out. You two get really close and you realize you have fallen for each other but have no idea how to say it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sal Fisher/Reader, Sal Fisher/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up covered in sweat again, your heart is racing it feels like it will explode. You can’t even remember the nightmare at this point you only know the feel it gave you. You look at your alarm clock next to your bed, it reads “2:47 am”. No ones awake to help. You push yourself out of bed and to the restroom, you stumble along the way feeling the building need to puke. You make it to the toilet to empty your stomach in a gross mix of dinner and ice cream. Gross is all you can think as you stand back up and wash your face. You look in the mirror and wonder what the dream could have been. The other person in the mirror doesn’t feel like it’s you. Your hand pushes against the cold glass and it causes shivers to go down your spine. Maybe the reflection is a parallel universe. You look away and flush the toilet, a shower would do best. You lean over the turn the hot water on, once it’s hot you go in fully clothed. Sat in the bottom of the tub your hair clings to your face. You start to cry wondering if waking up is worth it anymore. You just lost your grandparents in succession and you parents are making you move soon to some small town. You look to the tubs rim and see your box cutter. Maybe just maybe it would be better that way... You grab it even with the water pouring down. You push the long blade out and look at it for a minute giving yourself one last chance. The blade pressed against your skin you dig it deep where you think your vein is. Blood starts gushing out like you haven’t seen before. You starts to get light headed and fade out of consciousness. you quickly grab your phone and leave the note “I love you” and finally pass out. The phone cracks when it hits the bathroom tile . </p><p>You wake up in an ambulance and start to panic even worse than what the night terrors caused. You look around seeing medical professionals tend to your wound. You were supposed to be dead not here. One of the doctors notice your awake. “Your lucky your parents found you when they did or you would have been dead.” The doctor hands the job over to the nurse next to them. They grab a clip board from the seat near them. “Are you doing okay? Feeling light headed or anything?” You don’t want to talk so you just shake your head suddenly all the pain hits and you wince. The doctor notices and nods to the nurse as a signal to dose a pain killer. “You will be evaluated once we get to the hospital and your parents are behind us,” the doctor informs you and even more panic sets in, “they already told us you can not be put into any stay and that once you are able to head home you are leaving.” At least they won’t make you stay. You just nod in response. In a minute or so the ambulance arrives and they rush you to a room and sow up the wound. They give you a small evaluation on mental health and you lie through the entire thing. </p><p>The doctors leave and your parents come in. “Honey are you doing okay?” your mom ask while you dad looks off at the wall. “I’m fine mom” you say and smile. Your mom wipes her tear that formed looking at you. She knew it was a close call this time if she didn’t find you from waking up and hearing the water. You dad didn’t dare say a word he couldn’t bring himself to at all. It was around 5 am at this point the doctors said at 7am everyone could leave. Your parents handed your cracked phone. You own it to your note. You sigh and just open up Youtube. You search until you find a video you like. Your arm is sore and covered in bandages so you hold it with your other arm. Your parents stay silent only to ask if your okay every now and then until 7. A doctor comes in and ask a few more questions before they send everyone off. </p><p>You got back home and lay in bed you just go back to sleep. you wake back up around 3pm and go grab some ice cream not like anyone would tell you not to. “Honey I need to tell you something “ Your mom says with a worried look on her face. You take one more lick before responding “What is it mom?” “Well honey with everything that happened today we are thinking of moving sooner. And by sooner we mean tomorrow “ She looked off to the wall. “Oh...” you pause you have been here since young and never wanted to leave you only had a year left of school and everything, “I’ll pack up now then.” </p><p>You rush to your room slamming the door shut and locking it before tossing yourself on your bed. You begin to violently sob no matter how many people hated you there it’s the only place you knew as home. Your school sucked but you still didn’t want to leave it. You never understood why you didn’t want to leave but you surely didn’t want to so soon. You look up around at everything in your room haft of it would be thrown out soon which makes you cry harder. </p><p>You wipe your face and get out of bed. You go use the restroom and grab your biggest bag. Your stuff your favourite posters and drawing things first. You grab your figures and other collectibles next. About 3 hours later you have everything in the bag except for your blankets, bed, and dresser . You check your phone and your mom texted you. “The movers will get the bed and dresser tomorrow “ You just respond okay and flop back in bed. without realizing it you fall back asleep. </p><p>You wake up without a night terror for once. You hop in the shower quickly and get dressed to move. Your parents called you for breakfast so you bring your bags with you to eat. “Good morning sweet heart.” Your dad smiled eating eggs, bacon, and toast. “I’ll take those to the car when we’re all done eating.” You smile and sit down the house was so empty without anything in it. You eat most of the food and wash the plate once your done. “Want to help your pap with the bags?” Your dad smiles and chuckles at himself. “Yeah dad I’ll help.” You grab your bags and your dad grabs the rest and you two go load them into the car. Your mom greets you two at the door with a kiss on the cheek. “Honey do you have everything in the car?” You shake your head yes and smile. </p><p>You all double check everything before all packing up in the car. “The movers will be here after we leave to get everything and then will meet us at our new apartment. The Addison Apartments are in a small town with a church and few other places.” Your mom says with a big smile. Your parents hope it will be a new start for all of you. The car started up and it took y’all to your new home...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You finally get to the Addisons apartment and meet everyone. What will they think of you?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ps nothing bad happens in this universe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You fell asleep in the car on the way, you woke up to your parents laughing at each other over a joke your dad made. “Oh sleepy heads awake,” he chuckled to your mom, “we’re a few minutes away.” You yawn and rube your eyes, looking out the window you see the small town in the distance. The tall apartment is where you will live it looks kinda run down. </p><p>Suddenly all the fun you had getting everything packed has all faded to the dread of change. You remember all the memories good and bad you had at the old place and tears formed but you wipe them before your parents could notice and stare out the window. You start to say dream of how everything could be if it was perfect. </p><p>Your parents snap you out of it by yelling, “We’re here!!!”   You jump in surprise and look around. The apartment building was right outside the car now. Fear and anxiety build up in you. You get out and grab your bags with your parents grabbing theirs. You follow your parents in and to your new home. You walk into your room at least you have your own bathroom. Drop every in your room and look around it was plain without anything in it. “Honey worry about unpacking later go introduce yourself to the neighbours!” Your mom yelled out. “I will!” You say fuck it and leave to your first neighbour. </p><p>You went room to room mostly old people but there was two rooms you took note of. One had a dad and his son, the Fisher family the kid was my age and wore a prosthetic mask. The other was just a mom and her son though they didn’t live in the same room the son lived in the basement. You wonder if the other teens are cool.</p><p>You had a fun time greeting everyone and they seemed nice and not to off. You go back and finish unpacking for the day before going to bed. At 1:24 in the morning you wake up unable to breathe, covered in sweat, and your heart racing. Another night terror. You try to get your breathing back to normal and go to the restroom to splash water in your face. You refuse to look in the mirror and only look at the water dripping from your face as it falls in the sink. The bandage that covered your arm was starting to get wet too so you took it off. There was a terrible scar that was still bloody and red. </p><p>You stare at it for a minute until you realize your breathing has calmed down. You slap some deodorant on and lay in bed again. You open your laptop and browse around until your tired again and fall asleep. You wake up again around 7 am. Yawning you stumble out of bed to the living room. You grab some toast and leave. You wanted to explore the knew place at least. You try and stay quiet to not wake anyone who was still asleep. You get out of the apartment building and look around. You decide to walk around the town. There wasn’t much around but enough to enjoy the scenery. Stopping by the store you grab a energy drink and chug it as soon as you get it. Not being a stupid person you throw it away in a trash can. </p><p>You walk back to the apartments energized and excited. Plus it was really hot in summer with a long sleeve on. You walk back into the apartment building and look around. Wonder if you should go see the other teens. You walk down to the basement and knock on the door. You knew the kid was named Larry. A lanky teen that smelled strongly of weed opened the door. “Hello I’m your new neighbor your mom told me you live down here.” I say smiling hoping I don’t fuck it up.</p><p>“Oh your the new kid, Y/N right? Names Larry and my buddies inside are Sal and Ash. Your welcome to come in and hang out if you would like.” Larry smiled and opened the door fully showing the blue hair boy that also lived there and a new girl you haven’t seen. “Thank you, I appreciate it.” Larry steps to the side and you walk in. “ Hello nice to meet you.” You say trying to not be awkward. “What up? I’m Sal and this lady next to me is Ash we’re pleased to meet you.” Ash pushed Sal “I can speak for myself dummy.” She says to him. You chuckle to yourself, “Y’all seem like good pals.” “Yeah we are been for years after the schools bologna incident.” Larry laughed at himself and his buds. You look around the room posters covered the wall and there was a bong on the table. </p><p>“Everyone fine with me playing music?” Larry asked standing next to a radio. “Hell yeah” the boy in the prosthetic mask said. Larry put in a CE and started playing Sanity Falls. Him and Sal started head banging so you join in. The music was great so why not you thought. The cd stopped and you noticed Larry was already putting another one in. You look over to Sal who was playing around with Ash. You take out your phone and check if your parents texted you at all. They didn’t oh we’ll probably off already off to work.</p><p>“Y’all ready for round two?” Larry asked before hitting play. “Hell yeah!” You say with excitement. Larry hits play and starts jumping around head banging, You join in with a big smile on your face ignore all the fear and anxiety you had over everything. All your worries melted into joy and happiness. </p><p>Pure joy until you trip and fall right into Sal. “ I’m so so sorry!” you shout scrambled to get off of him very flustered. “It’s okay need help up?” Sal ask pushing himself up then standing. He grabs your arm and you wince in pain and pull away then pull yourself up quickly. “I’m so sorry” you say backing away. Larry paused the music. “ You dudes okay?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah dude I’m good.” Sal brushed himself off. “ Im fine too. Sorry for that..” You say looking at the floor, you were used to being yelled at for something like that. You dug your nails into your arms without thinking. “It’s no problem dude. Your good don’t worry.” Sal sounded reassuring but you already dug your nails so hard into your arm it started to bleed. You notice and silently panic. “Any restroom I can use?” “Yeah over there” Larry says pointing to a door. You rush in and pull your shirt off. The blood wasn’t much but you still washed and covered it with a extra bandage you found. You rush and put your shirt back on and get back to the group. “Sorry I took so long” you said quietly hoping no one noticed how long you were. </p><p>“Welcome back. You good?” Sal asked quietly to not bring attention to you. “Yeah I’m fine.” You didn’t notice in your rush their was blood on your shirt. “Come in the hall with me for a sec.” Sal said basically dragging you to the hall. “I’m taking this one to go get something from the vending machines!” he shouts to the others. Ash and Larry just look at each other’s and smile “Sureeeeeeee take how ever long you need.” Larry said winking then him and Ash laughed. Sal just rolled his eyes and kept walking. You two get to the hall and Sal sighs. “Hey look i don’t think anyone else noticed but your sleeve has blood on it. And I noticed you winced when I grabbed your arm is it okay?” He asked very worried. “It does oh I’m so sorry I can go change.” You look at your shirt and for sure theirs blood on it. “Is your arm okay? I have a extra shirt if you need it” He pulled a shirt from his pocket it was a long sleeve shirt with sanity falls on it. “My arm oh long story but yeah.” You smile and take the shirt just putting it over the one you already had. “If you want to talk about it I’m here.” You smile, “Thank you Sal.” You can’t tell if smiles but you feel at heart he did. you two start to return to the group...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Group Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ash and Larry make plans to get you and Sal closer through some wholesome teen games.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy this long one I had a fun time writing it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Sal get back to Larry's room where Ash and Larry are laughing red in the face. You and Sal just sit down when you two realize neither of you brought anything back making you two look really sus. "So where are the snacks?" Larry asks trying to burst out laughing again. "And why does Y/N have your shirt on Sal?" Ash asked chuckling. "We ate and drank them on our way back and Y/N spilled something on their shirt," Sal said like he already had a plan. "Are you sure that's what happened?" Larry pressed on. "That's what happened," you add-in. Larry and Ash just laugh at each other and know exactly what to do. Larry plays more music as everyone just sits in a circle doing their own thing. You hop on your phone and play some mobile games. "I'm boreeeeeeeeddddd," Sal says giving out a sigh and looking at Larry. Larry looks at Ash with a smirk Sal quickly realized he messed up. </p><p>Ash and Larry yell at the top of their lungs, "TRUTH OR DARE!!!" You and Sal just look at each other with a bit of panic. You two sigh sitting up and getting comfortable again. "Who wants to go first?" Sal asks knowing theirs no way out of playing. "I'll ask you since you want to speak. Truth or dare sal." Larry asks with a stupid smile on his face. "Truth I guess," Sal says reluctantly. "So what did you and Y/N really do in the hall?" Larry asks trying to be serious. "As I said earlier, got snacks, Y/N spilled something on them so I gave them my shirt. That's it. Nothing else." You couldn't tell Sal's emotion through his mask which sucked but helped him. "Whatever you say, dude-" Larry rolled his eyes. "Ash truth or dare?" Sal asked. "Dare, make it fun." She said smiling. "Drink the bong water." Sal sounded so serious with his words. "Really?!?!?! Come on Sal- Your so mean." She grabbed the bong and took a sip. "All of it," Sal said somehow more seriously. Ash finished it off and gagged really bad. "That's so gross dude. You know Larry doesn't clean it." She was pissed. "Y/N Truth or dare?" she lighted up to continue the game. "Truth Start me off easy been forever since I played," You replied with a small chuckle. "Mmm.. Do you have a crush on Sal?" You immediately knew you had messed up.</p><p>Your face burst as red as a tomato and you start to fumble your hands. " I haven't gotten to know him much about him so....." You stutter on all your words you hate that question as you never want to let your real feelings out and you hate hurting anyone else's feelings as you begin to panic. Sal looks away defiantly embarrassed you messed up bad this time. "Yes or no? Being clear with your feelings is better." Ash laughed to herself watching you panic. You get up and try to rush to the restroom but Ash grabs your arm making it hurt a lot the scar still was pretty bad and she might have reopened it with how hard she grabbed. You yank away and lock yourself in the restroom and rush to look for bandages as you realize it's bleeding through Sal's shirt. You pull the sleeve up to see how bad it is, it's really bad and already getting on the floor. You try and find bandages quickly getting blood all on the floor. You hear a knock on the door after a minute or so. "It's Sal. You okay dude?" You panic you can't let anyone see this. "Just a minute please!" you shout back the panic was strong in your voice. "Can you let me in for a minute?" He asked very worriedly. "I'll be out in a minute, I promise," You say rushing faster to find anything. "I have something for you," his voice is soft and reassuring. You rush cleaning up as fast as possible coving your arm and getting everything off the floor. "One more minute Sal!" you yell back. Rushing you slip and fall hitting your head and passing out. Sal gets worried after you stop relying for a few minutes. </p><p>"Larry you got a key for the door?" Sal asked almost panicking. "Are they okay dude..." Larry asks really worried. He tosses the key to Sal then looks to Ash whos almost crying at this point. Sal unlocks the bathroom and rushes in. He picks you up in his arms and shakes you hard. You snap awake light-headed with a throbbing headache. Sal cried silently in his mask hugging you tightly. You realize what is happening and start to panic. " I'm sorry I'm so sorry I slipped and fell and hit my head I'm so sorry.." You start repeating quietly. "You scared us so much..." Sal said through the tears. He hugs you tighter as your shirt starts to get wet from his tears. He lets you go and looks towards your arm. "I have some bandages let me take care of that." He takes some out of his pocket and wraps your arm up. "Don't worry about my shirt either you keep it." He ruffled your hair, you're already embarrassed and that made it worse your face goes redder as you sit up and start cleaning again. "You go lay down or sit and relax I will take care of this." Sal couldn't show you his smile he wishes he could but he just pats your head instead. " I insist on helping it's my fault I got it." You start cleaning more before almost collapsing again. Sal picks you up and drags you to the group. "Dude you scared us are you okay???" Larry says panic all over his face. "I fell I'm sorry.." you say before you start to cry. Sal goes back and cleans everything up for you and throws it all away. He comes back and sits down pulling you to lay in his lap. Sal wipes your tears and looks to Ash and Larry. "They will be okay I promise to take care of them." Ash wipes her tears. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to cause it..." She looks away in shame. "Ash it's fine I promise," you say trying to comfort her. </p><p>Sal runs his hands through your hair trying his best to take care of you. "Do you need anything?" Larry asks still worried. "I'll leave in a minute don't need to bother all of you more today." You say trying to sit up again but getting hit with an even worse headache. You groan and rub your head, using anything around you to stand up slowly you rise. Stumbling you grab your things and try to leave. Larry takes your things out of your hands while Ash blocks the door and Sal stands behind you making sure you don't fall. "You're not leaving without us," Ashely says. "You're not okay dude," Larry stuffs your things in his pockets. "At least let us take you to your room please," Sal said starting to scoop you to help you walk. "I got it guys I promise," You say trying to change their mind. "Not a chance," Ash says keeping the door protected. "You all can take me to the elevator then I got myself," you try your best to just go but you're too weak. "Not happening, bro. I have your stuff so I suggest you just let us help," Larry gingles his pocket to remind you. "Fine..." You gave up and let them help you to your room where you flop on your bed. You notice Sal take something from on your nightstand but you were too tired to notice. After they left you fell asleep until your parents got home.</p><p>You greet them at the door rubbing your eye tired forgetting you had Sal's shirt on. "Hey, honey whose shirt do you have on?" your mom asked confused about where it could come from. "Friend. Spilled something on myself so they gave me their shirt," You say grabbing some juice. Your parents smile and sit down to watch some tv. "I'm gonna be back in a little." You say going to your room changing then leaving. You go back down to Larry's room and knock on his door. He opens the door, "Y/N your better!" He brings you into a tight hug. "Sals inside if you wanna say hi too," Larry smiled glad you are better. "Yeah I'd love to," you smile walking in the room and wave at Sal." Better?" he asks with a smile under his mask. "Just a headache at this point." You smile. "Hey do yall have phone numbers? Sorry if it's too early to ask I wanna let Ash know I'm fine too..." You say rubbing the back of your head. "It's cool here's all our numbers," Sal handed you his phone with all the numbers you quickly log it in and text yeah one to make sure it was right. Sal made a group chat of everyone and called it "Dumbaroos" </p><p>You texted Ash that you were fine and sent her a selfie with Larry and Sal to prove it. She was super happy about it and sent a selfie back with a screenshot of your photo being her background. You, Sal, And Larry call it cute while laughing about it. You sit down next to Sal, "Sorry about earlier..." "It's all fine. Don't stress it..." Sal runs his hands through your hair again. "Anything I can do to make it up to everyone?" You ask he's been friends with everyone else for a while he would know. "I said don't stress it- But... some candy could never go wrong haha just playing with you," Sal laughed at himself hoping you don't get anything. You just smile at him. </p><p>Larry gets up to play some softer and quiet music then sits down and plays on Sal's gear boy. Sal pats his lap for you to lay in it and you lay in it. Sal runs his fingers through your hair, playing with it and messing it up. "Do you know how soft your hair is?" Sal asked out of the blue. You and Larry look over in confusion. "No? Not really I guess," You run your own hands through your hair it was pretty soft. "Sal you good dude? Sure you two are not dating?" Larry asked knowing he never said stuff like that unless he was dating. "Dude- We're not dating. And yes I'm fine. Have a problem?" Sal asked annoyed and slightly embarrassed. "I only said stuff like that to the people I'm dating-" Larry looked even more puzzled. "So what does that have to do with anything?" Sal asked annoyed. "Just weird to do that to someone you're not dating or like." </p><p>Your face goes red and you bury your face in Sal. You don't quite know what liking someone was like you never meet someone before that you liked so it was even worse with what Larry was saying. You just grab Sal's hand and put it back on your hair he smiled under his mask and just did the shh finger to Larry. Larry rolled his eyes and send a video to Ashley of them, she agreed they look like lovers. Everyone sad there vibing for a while until your phone rings it's your parents calling you for dinner. Your groan and sit up, "I'm sorry my parents just called me to go back to the apartments. I will text everyone tonight before bed. See ya later." You wave bye to them before hurrying back up to your apartment for McDonald's'. You sit down with your family and eat your parents play a movie so you decide to watch it with them. You had fun watching the movie but seclude in your room for the night soon after. You shower and change into pajamas to rest for bed. You set up your laptop with videos and ask everyone before you sleep if they all got ready for bed. You send a photo of you comfortable in bed and everyone awes over you.<br/>
Larry - That's sick dude looks great<br/>
Ash - Awe sleep well have sweet dreams you look so comfy<br/>
Sal - Bed already? Sleep well! Don't let the ghost bite </p><p>You laugh at your new friends it was a newer feeling to have people care again but you fall asleep with a big smile on your face. Your friends all happy with the friendship smile knowing they have another great member to their group. Sal has some more on his mind about you but he will hide his emotion in his mask.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sal..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a full day at the park, Sal has something to tell you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up from a restful night to your phone going off like crazy. Everyone else was texting about what to do that day. You scan over everything quickly trying to grasp what was happening still too tired to understand it. You - Goodmorning everyone... Sal - Goodmorning Ghosty. Larry - Ghosty?? Really Sal ghosty?? Ashley - Yeah ghosty of all nicknames? You - It's cute! Sal, ignore them I like it. Sal - I tried an original one- guess I'm bad at it haha. Ash - Your not bad at it just why ghosty and why a nickname if you're not dating??? Unless you two are ;) Larry - ;) Sal - were not and larry has a nickname so- You - yeah you two were not dating right now. Ash - whatever but what are we doing today? Sal - Why not the park plenty to do there? You - I haven't been out for a while so sounds great to me id love to. Larry - Nothing else to do so I'm down. Ash - Sounds great! Sal - Ill be there around noon. You - See you all there!</p><p> Your put down your phone you grab the first clothes you see and get dressed. It was Sal's shirt with some random ripped jeans with your favorite play shoes. You grab a quick snack and an energy drink before heading out to the park. You arrive before anyone else and sit on the swings sawing lightly as you drink the energy drink. You finish your drink and throw it away before sitting back down. A few minutes go by when Sal arrives, "Hey Sal nice to see you again!" "Oh hey, Ghosty. My shirt again?" he asked chuckling lightly.  "Yeah it's super comfy and cute," you smile and hug yourself showing how much you love it. Sal looked away blushing under his mask, "You look good in it..." "You look cute too Sal!" You smile starting to actually swing. Sal blushes more and covers his face despite his prosthetic. Suddenly you notice Larry, "Hey Larry!" you shout out to him. "Did you embarrass Sal or something get in his eye? Why is he covering his face?" Larry asked confused. "Could it be because I called him cute?" you asked worried you embarrassed him. "You called Sal cute? That would defiantly be it." Larry lightly laughed. "I'm sorry for embarrassing him..." You sigh and look in the other direction not noticing Larry go over to Sal. </p><p>You do notice someone tap your shoulder, it was Ashley there saying hi. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry noticed Larry and Sal were talking and didn't want to bother them." She said moving to sit in the swing next to you. "Oh your good, I guess Larry is apologizing for me," you say rubbing the back of your head. "Why would he need to do that?" Ash asked swinging. Looking to Sal he's being off Standish to Larry, "I embarrassed him on accident..." "Why would Sal be?" "I called him cute..." you sigh. Ash bursts out laughing without meaning to. "I'm so sorry but he's embarrassed because he likes you! How did you not notice???" "I never had someone like me before..." you look down embarrassed most by your age had already had at least one partner. Ash smiles, "That's fine means no one you meet before had any taste, but now you have Sal who is majorly crushing." "How are you so sure?" "Just look at him anytime you two meet eye contact he tries to look away like nothing happened but looks super awkward. It can be hard to tell his emotions because of the mask but his body says a lot. " You haft smile, "Yeah I guess your right..." "It will be fine I promise, try and get him a present that reminds you of him," She smiled and started slowing down until she stopped. "Does he play instruments? I know he and Larry are really into music so what if I got him a guitar?" "That's a great idea! If you need help getting it I will help in any way I can." Ash patted your back and smiled wide. "I got it." You open up an online store with guitars and buy the pretty blue one, the same shade of his hair, you put it on same-day shipping that cost a lot but whatever you couldn't afford you just used your parents' money and tell them later. You show Ash and you two fist bump.</p><p>While you and Ash were talking so was Larry and Sal. "So your little ghosty called you cute?" Larry smiled as Sal punched him, "That hurt dude but how does it feel being called cute by your crush?" Sal just turned away ignoring him. "Comeee onnn just tell themmmmm its so clear you like them." Larry dragged out the words like a toddler crying over McDonald's. "What if they don't like me back..." Sal mumbled under his breath. "If you're worried about them not liking you they already told me they like you." Larry got closer to Sal and patted his back. "Fine, I will tell them tonight just let me buy them something first..." Sal hated how much he liked you because he didn't understand why he did. It could have been your sweet and caring personality, it could be how you treated him, or even him knowing so much but so little about you. He wasn't sure but he knew he loved how you smiled at him, your eyes and how they lit up when you looked at him, and how you treated him so nicely. Sal punches Larry lightly again before getting up and seeing you and Ash walking towards them.</p><p>Sal drags you to the side to whisper to you quickly to him at the park at 10 pm you nod and run to the slide. You and Sal mess around with each other on the playground until everyone is exhausted you lay on Sal's lap at the platform for the slide. Sal plays with your hair until your parents text you to come home. You tell everyone bye before rushing home for food and to tell them you spent some money of theirs. You get home and tell them everything before watching movies with them until 10 pm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this one ends weird I was super tired lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 10 pm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sal brings you a gift at the park while you have him a guitar for him. Does Sal have the guts to confess to you or will he choke upon his words?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around 9 pm before Sal went out to the convenience store he bought two energy drinks and some gummies. He had the gift for you in a purple bag with rainbow tissue paper that had sparked. It was a Sanity Falls shirt with a teddy bear who has a matching shirt with their latest cd. He noticed how much you enjoyed listening to them with everyone so he got what he could. It was after dark which lights the stars, the sky was clear only a few clouds passed by. He walked slowly taking in how pretty the sky was to the park. It was around 9:45 when he arrived, going to the slide platform he practiced what he would say. He sighed hoping he wouldn't mess up his words.</p><p>Your parents cut the movies off and went to bed around 9:30 so you sneak out to see the guitar was there. You open it up there and throw away the trash. No way you could put that much trash in the park cans. You put the strap on it and slid it on your back. You head out to the park being a few minutes late. "Sorry, Sal!" You call out to him. Sal looked over at you and smiled. "Nice to see you made it Ghosty!" He hopped down from the platform to greet you. You pull the guitar off your back and hand it to him, "I bought it for you it matches your hair. Ash told me you played." "How much was it??? You didn't have to at all... " Sal lightly panicked it looked brand new and expensive. "No need to worry about that I had some extra cash saved up and wanted to get you something nice. Plus you look adorable with it, it perfectly matches your hair," you ruffle his bangs and giggle softly. "I really don't deserve this..." he said softly. You sigh not quite knowing how you should comfort him so you just hug him. Sal starts to cry softly you feel his tears fall on your shoulder so you hug tighter. </p><p>"I don't deserve someone as nice and understanding as you..." he whispers to himself. "Sal you deserve the world, we may not know everything about each other but I would like to try," You smile and pull back to look at him, "Do you mind if I lift your prosthetic to wipe your tears?" Sal looked away for a second then nodded. You undo the clips and lift them. You smile and wipe his tears then kiss his cheek. His face goes red and he quickly puts his prosthetic back to normal and buckles it up. Sal puts the guitar on his back and grabs the bag he had for you and had it to you, "Sorry it's not as good as what you got me..." You open it up and smile you pull out the cd first, "Awe I've wanted this since we all listened to it," next you pull the plush out and hug it tightly, "It's so cute!!!" You finally pull out the shirt and immediately put it on, "I love yall of thank you so much!" You hug Sal again tightly and kiss the cheek of his mask. </p><p>You run to the slide platform and lay down to stare at the stars, Sal runs behind you and hangs the guitar on a post beside him when he gets up. "The sky is pretty tonight... Y/N do you think about love a lot?" Sal stared at the stars. "Yeah, I do. Kids always made fun of me over it..." You look at him, somehow he always seemed calm even when he had other emotions. "Love is strong and confusing. When you're with someone you love everything seems more colorful. It's a hard emotion to control." You never noticed before but then it hit that life really does seem that way. "Life can be so gray without someone there. Then you meet someone that brightens it up, then you can only hope they don't make it grayer... Sometimes they do and it gets rough but most people get through it," Sal knew the pain but he knew it didn't last forever. "Sal, you light up my world," you look to the stars they did seem brighter with him than they did with anyone else. Sal smiled and took his mask off, "You light mine up too." You two stare at the stars for a while enjoying the company.</p><p>"Remember what I said earlier about wanting to know each other more?" you ask wanting to get a lot off your chest and learn a lot on Sal he was so interesting to listen to. "Yeah? Need to tell me something?" he wanted to comfort you in any way he could. "Remember the scar on my arm? Well, it's..." you sigh, "well it was from an attempt..." "If you need someone to talk to I'm here. Please don't try again, I understand the world sucks but people care about you," Sal knew before you said anything. "Thanks... I notice you stole something off my bedside the day everyone walked me up after the innocent happened. What was it?" you've been wanting to ask for a while but never found the right time. "Your box cutter didn't want you hurt so I just took it," he knew it was wrong but he couldn't take knowing. "Oh. That's fine just you don't use it either." "Over a month clean after Larry caught me doing it again," Sal chuckled knowing he wanted to keep it going. "That's great, I'm really proud of you. I've tried but fail a lot. It's one of the few things to calm me from a night terror." "Showers, my cat, calls, or watching something always helps me. If you ever need to call me after one I'll answer," Sal smiled knowing he would answer no matter what. "Same goes for you too." You two stare at the stars again taking in how pretty everything looks.</p><p>"Have you ever tried medication? It helps me out a ton. It lowered my anxiety and helps with depressive episodes," He's been on them for years and it helped him immensely through the years. "My parents don't want to pay for it so I wish but can't," you sigh looking over to Sal. "I'll help you then," Sal looks over to you. He blushes and leans in kissing your cheek. Sal sits up and checks his phone Larry had spammed him asking about everything Sal left him on read and powered his phone off. You scoot to put your head in Sal's lap. Sal plays with your hair again both of you smile staring at each other. "Sal is there anything you want me to know about you?" you ask just wanting to hear his voice. "There are ghosts in the apartments and I can show you one named Megan. She's a child but really sweet. There are others of course but you will defiantly like Megan," Sal smiled he was passionate about the stories of everything. "I'd love to meet her" "She is was of the cult being that her parents were involved leading to her death, her father was a demon but he's been gone for a while. Miss Sanderson can also easily be found, she was murdered the night I got here but they found the murderer quickly thanks to me and Larry. The pony had all the proof needed." Sal was proud of himself for all of it. "That's really impressive. You really don't let anything get you down huh..." you think so highly of Sal he's done so much and yet doesn't let it bother him. "Nah, a lot bothers me constantly, a lot of my past, but I try and stay hopeful for my friends. Plus meds and everything." </p><p>You close your eyes tired from a long day and fall asleep on accident. Sal puts his mask on and puts the guitar on his back putting the stuffie and CD into the bag he gave you. He lays down on his stomach next to you and fell asleep next to you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What next</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Larry wakes you and Sal up from the park leaving you all heading to the apartments and Sal planning another date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Larry woke up early that morning deciding to check up on Sal after he left him on read. First, he checked Sal's room when he wasn't there he ran to the park. He looked around panicked and claimed to the slide platform sighing seeing you and Sal perfectly fine. Larry shook Sal until he woke up which woke you up. "Sal, don't fall asleep at the park you scared me. But I see the date went well you two. Sal, did they buy you a guitar?" Larry seemed to be talking at 1000 words per second as you and Sal got up stiff from the hard platform. "Repeat that Larry?" Sal rubbed his mask forgetting he had it on to sleep. "Sleep that hard? I told ya to not sleep here again it scares me, and that I saw that the date went well," Larry looks over to you, "So you bought Sal a new guitar?" "Yeah, Ash said he played and it matched his hair so," You look over to Sal who was adjusting himself from being stiff. "It was really sweet of them and I like it a lot," Sal said. "So you two are defiantly going out now, right?" Larry chuckled as you turn red. Sal looked over to you and just nodded, "If they wanna go out again tonight I will take them. They pick this time." "Definitely but I have no more money so I will earn some during the day somehow," you sigh thinking if anyone needs their lawn mowed or if anyone had kids for babysitting. "I got paying Ghosty. Don't worry after tonight I defiantly don't mind. I had fun thank you," Sal stood up helping you up too then hugging you. Larry laughs at you two, "You know kissing is a thing?" "It's public and day, I am not taking my mask off," Sal rolled his eyes at Larry while you kiss the cheek of his mask. "Let's get back to the apartments so you two can drop everything off," Larry jumped off the platform on the mulch almost twisting his ankle while you and Sal climb down carefully. </p><p>You three walk back to the apartments saying goodbye to each other as you all head your separate ways. You get to your room as you take the teddy bear Sal gave you and put it on your pillow. You set the Cd on your nightstand next to your laptop to play when you got in the shower. Leaving the beg on your bed you go find underwear, pants, and socks. That's when you notice your old bracelet-making kit you grab it out and look at it seeing what colors you had left. Pink, blue, black, and a few others, you pull out your phone and call Sal, he answers quickly, "Hey, ghosty. Something up?" "What's your favorite color?" you hope you have the right colors. "Pink, It was my mom's favorite. Why ask so suddenly?" Sal asked with strong confusion. "Suprise, by the way, where are we going to?" "Up to you Ghosty," Sal had around 200 dollars saved to the side for it. "Why not take a trip out to the city? There's a lot out there to do and Larry could probably take us. I know they have a super cool skate park where we could have fun," you were not a lick of confidant in your skating ability but you knew a few tricks to impress him with. "Oh, I haven't skated in a while... If you want we can go I will just be rusty," Sal sounded kinda nervous. "There's plenty of other places and we don't have to figure it out until we're out there," You really didn't know much than the skate parks since that's all your parents mentioned around there. "Whatever you want Ghosty. I'll be down at Larry's by the way he needed my help on something." "Then let's just figure it out there Ghosthunter," if your ghosty he must be the ghosthunter you thought. "Ghosthunter? That's adorable. I can't wait to see you again meet me and Larry out front around 7 pm," Sal gushed over the nickname he loved it. "See ya later my Ghosthunter!" you hang up sadly wanting to keep talking but knowing you have to get ready. You grab your clothes and the shirt Sal got for you and put them in the restroom. Then you grab your laptop and Cd noting a note on the cd. "Get pranked lol - Larry" you laugh at yourself as you send a photo of it to the group chat with everyone. "Thanks, Larry for the extra gift XD" Tossing your phone on your bed, you take the laptop to the restroom putting the Cd in, and blasting it while you shower. </p><p>Meanwhile, after the call with you, Sal heads down to Larry's room only to find Larry in the middle of a blunt. "Air the room out next time. Your gonna get me high one time and not mean to then be stuck with my stupid ass for a few hours," Sal coughed and took his mask off opening Larry's window and backdoor. "Sorry dude thought your call was gonna be longer than that. I'll remember someday," Larry took a long drag then almost coughed a lung up. "Be careful don't wanna pop a lung. And guess what? Ghosty gave me a nickname," Sals face lit up talking about it. "Oh, really? Sally Face what was it?" Larry smirked seeing how giddy Sal was. "Their Ghosthunter!" Sal's eyes sparkled as he said it again replaying in his head you saying it. "Sal that's adorable, can't lie. Oh, and do you need me to drive yall anywhere?" Larry had already asked his mom to borrow the car for the night. "Yeah they wanna head out into the city tonight, I don't think they know about anything in the city, being there have been here around a week. I wanna show them how nice it is. Any ideas Larry Face?" Sal was worried he really wanted to impress you on this date. "See what they like man walk around until something gets their attention. Buy them dinner and a few gifts, just remember to not pressure them." Larry had some experience in dating and what worked well. Sal only had romance movies he watched with Larry. "You sure know a lot. Thanks for all the help, Larry. Love ya bro," They had been friends since Sal got there for years they went through the nightmare that apartment is. "Love ya too dude and not a problem helping." Sal sat and thought about what to do and talked a lot of them out with Larry.</p><p>After your shower and styling yourself up with accessories and some simple black eyeliner you sit on your bed. Grabbing your phone you text Larry 'Did Sal like the nickname I gave him?' - Y 'Definitely he was pretty giddy about it and blushed a lot talking about it.' - L 'Thanks for telling me I was so worried he hated it.' - Y 'Thanks for the help with everything. I hope I can impress him with something. I wish he didn't have to pay for everything feel, bad about it.' -Y "Dude your good. Sals got it. He's worried too I'm sure it will be great tough. ' -L 'Thanks, Larry. Means a lot to me. Let me know to repay you.' - Y 'Just hang out lol being with everyone is fun and clears my head.' - L 'I'll make sure to get everyone together tomorrow then. Thanks so much! See you later ill have something for you.' - Y</p><p>Putting your phone in your pocket you start making a pink shiny beaded bracelet for Sal that said 'Ghosthunter" with hearts around it. After Sals you made Larry a black and red one saying 'Sanity Falls', putting them in little baggies for safekeeping. You play games on your laptop until around 6:45 pm to calm your anxiousness. You look in the mirror and fix anything you didn't like before walking out to Larry and Sal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A city night out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its the second date for you and Sal, Larry tags along to help Sal and to drive you both.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short as im tired but more comes soon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walk about to see Sal and Larry stand outside the car. Larry is smoking a joint blowing the smoke away from Sal. "Hey. You two ready?" you ask smiling. "Let me finish then we can head off. " Larry waved the lit joint around above Sal's head so I doesn't get in his face. Sal just nods trying to not inhale smoke. Larry tosses it down and stomps on it to make it stop burning he picks it backs up and troughs it away before getting in the car with everyone else. You and Sal sit in the back as Larry drives. Sal takes off his mask to catch a breath and ends up coughing a lot. "You okay Sal?" you ask looking to him. "Smoke just messes with me its all good tough." Sal grabs one of Larry's water bottles he keeps for Sal. "Sorry Sally Face. I'll make sure to do it in my room next time." "Its fine Larry Face" You giggle at the two and their nicknames. "You guys have any places you want to go to?" You have no idea what the city looked like around there and hoped they had everything planned. "I have a few things planned Ghosty. Dinner, shopping, and bouncy house. Is all of that fine with you two?" Sal asked he knew Larry would agree but he was really worried about your reaction. "That sounds great I brought any extra money I could find too. Hoping to get you something Ghost hunter. " you know you had 10 leftover bucks you forgot about from months ago. "Don't worry about getting me anything. Uh by the way you look nice today." Sal blushed lightly trying to hide it forgetting his mask is off. "Sounds like a plan were we heading first Salaroni?" Larry laughed at his stupid nickname. "Dinner first. Any preferences ghosty?" Sal smiled. "Something simple works." you had no idea what was around and was planning on getting whatever Sal or Larry recommended. "Applebee's is where I'll take us." Larry knew full well they wouldn't decide and picked for them. You and Sal nod in agreement excited for everything. Larry put in a cd of his playlist so you all jam out until everyone got to Applebee's. You all pile out after Sal put his mask back on while Larry checks everyone in.</p><p> </p><p>After the person sat everyone down and got everyone's drink orders you get the menu. "Sal you know what your getting? I'm thinking chicken tenders." You say knowing you can never go wrong with the classic. "That sounds good I'll get it too ghosty," Sal closed the menu and looked to Larry. "Jokes on yall I'm getting the fish and chips. And does cheesecake work for desert for everyone? " You and Sal nod again at the idea. The person gets the orders and comes back with everything quickly. Sal sighs and lift his mask up enough to eat making it hard to see. "Would you like to move in the corner so you can eat without your mask? Me and Larry can hide you. " you don't want him uncomfy. "What if someone sees and freaks out? Or- " Sal didn't like people seeing because they always stared or got creeped. "Dude. Who cares your amazing anyway and they can suck it. Come on it would be better. " Larry gets up while Sal slides into place with a scared sigh. He took of his mask fully uncomfortable but better than haft blind. You and Larry scooted to block Sal. " The queer musketeers hiding from the emending doom on old people." Larry laugh trying to lighten the mood, You and Sal giggle. Larry keeps making jokes and puns the rest of dinner until everyone's done eating. Sal pays for the food as you all go back to the car.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>